Weasley Wizard Wheezes
by maddiemazi
Summary: Just another day of George going to spend a little time with his best friend.


George paced outside the elaborate French mansion. He was twenty minutes early, but he hadn't wanted to be late. He looked down at the perfectly hand-arranged flowers and frowned. Was it too much? He decided it was and threw them as far as he could away from the gate, regretting it immediately afterwards. She'd love it even just as a friendly gesture. He had no idea what was going on between her and her no good, stupid boyfriend, but he knew it was rough and rocky. Virtually anything made her cry when it was done in kindness. Even at their last meeting, a few weeks before, she had tripped over her heel and caught herself from falling on his body. She was all blushes and apologies, but she started to cry when he just brushed it off and told her at least he was good for something. It was supposed to be a joke, and he didn't know why she was being so sensitive.

He could only attribute it to Brian. There was just something about him. Just knowing he got kicked out of Durmstrang for fighting said something. It would have to be really bad to get kicked out of that school. And just the way he addressed Romilda. He treated her, from what George had seen, as an inferior, not an equal. If he was lucky enough to be in Brian's place…

He dreamed of that. While Brian went off to work all day, leaving Romilda alone. George swore he'd never do that unless she wanted to when they got married. She'd come to work with him and steal kisses between shifts. His dream was to see her sitting on his desk, rocking the little ginger child. But of course, there were many problems with that scenario. Really, all he wanted was for her to be happy. He knew how he would treat her. That would be with respect, care, generosity, gentleness and kindness. Overall, he would treat her with love. And something told him that Brian didn't feel the same way.

He walked down the long walk with his hands in his pockets. Why had he gotten rid of the damn flowers? Brian was supposed to be at work, so George just pushed open the door. Romilda would have a fit if he knocked. He took off his shoes and set them perfectly next to Romilda's. The worn out running shoes looked extra big next to his best friend's sparkly platforms. He tiptoed to the kitchen where she usually was and peeked around to see it empty. He pouted to himself and went wandering through the home, looking for her.

Though George didn't recognize the words being exchanged in French, he knew the tones were not good. And that voice he would recognize anywhere. Romilda wasn't alone today. She was definitely graced with the presence of her boyfriend. George tiptoes, following the voices and came to the back patio where the pair stood. Though a few inches smaller than George, Brian still stood at least a head above the petite young woman. She was topless for the whole world to see, and he was holding her wrists and shaking her.

He didn't realize their conversation revolved around him, or that revealing himself would cost her greatly later. He stepped out onto the patio and both sets of eyes fell on him. Brian let her hands go and she took a few seconds to rub them before going over and nuzzling George's chest gently.

"Real men don't yell at women…" George spat, stroking his love's hair. That was the last straw for him. He had to talk Rom out of dating him, no matter the cost. She was going to get hurt, he knew it.

Romilda stood, shaking and clinging to the only friend she had. She had no idea how much longer she could lie to him about what was going on. She buried her face in the toned skin of his chest and he held her tightly. He didn't give Brian a chance to reply before disapparating.

He set her down on the floor of his empty shop. It was filled with cobwebs and dust, but he had a vision for it. It was going to be perfect. He went and flopped on the lone mattress in the middle of the floor. He was perfectly okay with his companion's lack of clothing, even if it was distracting. And he knew that if she wanted one of his shirts, she didn't have to ask to take it.

Sure enough, she cuddled into him a few minutes later, her skirt now off as well. He looked down at her kindly and smiled, but her eyes were closed, gently rubbing his body. He put his arm around her and sighed happily, knowing it would be better for her if he didn't bring up what just happened. He pulled the comforter up around them and she snuggled right in.

She felt safe with him. She was so scared when Brian got angry. It had been two weeks since the last time he hit her, but every time he got upset, she was scared it would happen again. Just knowing George was there made her feel so much less vulnerable. George was one of the few people in the world that he was scared of. And that made him very, very valuable. All she really wanted to do was sleep.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes," he whispered to her. Her tired eyes looked up at him excitedly and she grinned.

"It's so perfect," she whispered softly to him. He just chuckled and leaned down to kiss her head. He let his nose linger in the wild hair, taking in the scent that he adored so much. He had so much to say, but he figured he didn't have to. He could summarize all of the important details in one easy statement that seemed impossibly difficult for him to say.

"You're so perfect."


End file.
